The Secret Garden: The Bet
by snowy.mkc
Summary: a regular ladies man (Jake Collins) with his best friends (Zander, Kirby, Nelson, and Kevin) owe some money to some troublesome guys (Carlos, Dean, Hugo and Justin) where they call themselves Jets; basically Carlos decided to pay them an unexpected visit that changed the whole deal and everything, and what does it involve Hayley and Kacey into it? Summary is inside (:


**The Secret Garden: The Bet**

_Summary: a regular ladies man (Jake Collins) along with his wing man (Zander Robbins) with Kirby, Felix, Nelson and Kirby got in some trouble with their arch-rivals (the Jets) without any knowledge that their leader Carlos is Hayley's ex boyfriend; where they owe them money about $10,000 thousand dollars and the Jets decided to pay an unexpected visit towards (the Pumas-Jake, Zander, Kirby, Kevin and Nelson along with a few guys) by changing the plan to pay them back in a different way; if Jake has or does have a girlfriend he has a couple of months till graduation to pay the other half they won't bother and cross paths again; if they don't have it by then… well there will be some consequences… but what's this?_

_There's a little twist Jake told Carlos he does have a girlfriend that he automatically said "Hayley's" name out of his mouth which made a bit interesting since Carlos is her ex boyfriend… where they would be watching their every move and left to go back to school across town leaving Jake or the guys to their new hide out which was across the school…where they had to reconnect with the girls where they haven't talked from the past 4 years so you can see things are about to get intense for the girls to even listen especially Hayley and Kacey since they both got hurt from the cruel words to them… what will happen when Jake and Zander tries to get in Hayley and Kacey's good graces and ask for their help and what happens when they ended up slowly fall for each other once again… will the girls keep their distance from falling for the bad boys or following their heart? You're going to have read and find out if you wanna know so badly_?

**Main Couples**

**Jake Collins & Hayley Steele (Jayley Rules-mainly about Jake and Hayley (the Troop) as the main couple along with their friends.**

**Zander Robbins & Kacey Simon (Zacey Rules-2nd main couple from (How to Rock as their guest stars in this story)**

**Felix Garcia & Stevie Baskara-Robbins (Stlix=surname between Felix & Stevie)**

**Kirby Cadworth II & Cadence Nash (Kirdence=surname between the couple)**

**Kevin Reed & Molly Garfunkel (Kolly=surname between the couple]**

**Nelson Baxter & Grace King [Nelace=surname between the couple]**

**Prologue**

**(short version on what happen 3 years ago)**

_They all used to be the best friends since childhood where they would do everything together, that's when they both met Zander, Kacey, Stevie, Felix, Nelson, Kevin, Kirby and Cadence in 1rst grade and became the best friends until they all reached high school where it completely changed everything especially between Jake and Hayley._

_The first week of high school were okay between the group of friends and didn't know what high school would bring them that neither of them weren't aware it would drift their friendship apart until Jake started to hang out with a different crowd that left him to skip school, cancel on the last minute, and lie about stuff whenever they all made plans together where he'd act all different towards his friends especially with Hayley the one person who he calls Hayley "Bambi, his girl." You would think they were in love with each other; well it wasn't like that… not in the beginning anyway that is until Zander and Kirby who made a silent agreement to have an intervention with Jake without the girls knowledge that Jake joined a crew (the good kind) who calls themselves (the Pumas) and got into some trouble and needed some help so Zander, Kirby, Nelson and Kevin eventually joined in where they would go to the same routine expect this time it's the guys who all drifted apart towards the girls where you can feel the tension of course Felix wasn't aware that his best friends (who are guys) were in a gang so you can see he's practically in the girls side on this; that's when Hayley, Kacey, Stevie and Candy finally had enough and demanded to know what was going on._

_At first they didn't say anything where Nelson and Kevin were about to say something… until they saw the scariest glare from Jake that they kept their mouth shut that Jake spoke up and told Hayley how he really felt towards her even though it was the exact opposite on what he felt though… he didn't really a choice…_

_Neither of them wanted Hayley or the girls to get hurt… that changed everything between them where Jake just completely snapped at her… leaving them in a huge fight…where Hayley slapped Jake hard on the face leaving the girls to gasp in shock and surprised since she's not exactly the violent type that she started pounding her knuckles against his chest crying her eyes out and telling him if that's how he felt about her… where they all watched Hayley crying her eyes out by screaming and yelling at him by pounding her fists against his chest and when it came to the final draw she just walked away out of his life for good… leaving Jake and the rest of their friends in silence._

_that's when Kacey (Hayley's best friend) slapped Jake hard on the face and yelled "I can't believe you would say that to her… what is that how you all feel about each other of us," that's when Zander spoke up calmly which was a Huge mistake "Yes," at first Kacey didn't say anything… until she slapped Zander on the face with other words and ended up with a "Screw You! Zander Maxwell Sirius Orion Robbins! I Hate You!"where she walked away from Zander's life as well… that's just the short version from the flash back… leaving Stevie and Candy to throw a random vase an inch from Jake and the guys where Stevie spoke up "I can't believe you two… you're the last two people I expected to say those horrible words to Hales and Kacey especially you Zander… just wait till I tell mom about this and we'll see how you explain mom about this one because you really screwed up this time and I don't think anything will ever get them to forgive you both…and I hope you two know what you're throwing away here…oh and also Zander," she stated where her older brother Zander looked at his sister "Not only that you just lost them both but you lost me too where I'm not going to sit here and take this where you talk back to my best friends like that, "she exclaimed and just when she was about to walk away that's when Cadence stopped her._

_"Wait up Stevie I'm not going to sit here either and what about you guys, Kirby, Nelly, Kev you're just going to stand there and let them say those things to our best friends…" Cadence stated where Kirby, Nelson and Kevin looked down who can't bear to look at her… then spoke up "Fine… if that's what you guys all want… then wish granted you lost all of us… including me… " she replied where her tears were coming down her cheeks where they both left slamming the door with a Bang from Cadence that Jake and the guys flinch then another Bang from Stevie thru the secret tunnel…leaving them to wince that left everything including their pictures in two's or in groups_

_After a long silence that left the guys startled when Jake slammed his knuckles into the hard concrete wall along with Zander where he added by kicking the furniture … where neither of the guys spoke up of the event while Kirby, Nelson and Kevin stood there then… walked backwards cautiously to their bedrooms since it was a very intense day for all of them. After the huge fight it cost everything their friendship with the girls including Felix who also yell at the guys which took them half a year for Felix to forgive them and forget… but with the girls… no such luck after exchanging some harsh and cruel words to each other it didn't help at all… even Zander had to beg and pleaded with his twin sister Stevie which she wouldn't at first but after that long six months she finally forgave him but that doesn't mean their relationship were the same… they still talk it's just not the same like it was before… which would take a long time for Stevie to earn Zander's trust which won't be anytime soon…when they watched Hayley, Kacey, Stevie and Cadence from afar they didn't realized it then… but they didn't realize losing the girls was probably the hardest thing they ever did… that completely cut them off and walked out of their lives forever…_

**(end of the flashback)**

**Chapter One: The Terms of the Bet**

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•.

***Present Time**

ƸӜƷ• * ƸӜƷ *•.

Jake, Zander, Kirby, Kevin and Nelson were walking around the school minding their own business where they weren't aware they were being followed by (the Jets their arch-rival where the leader is Carlos along with his guys) where they been looking everywhere for Jake and the guys where they been busy working their asses off in work for quite some time to pay them back so they didn't really had the time to chat? How much do they owe it's about $20,000 thousand dollars.

Whoa that's a lot and how did that happen? Well you can say that (the Pumas-Jake, Zander, Kirby, Nelson & Kevin) got themselves into more trouble by betting (the Jet's money) in a horse race where they were counting on Wildfire; the first place champion where it never loses at all where the horse race went off… the rider of Wildfire kept whipping the horse cruelly then usual that left Wildfire lose in 4th place… and lost the money that (the Jets-more pacifically Carlos the gang leader) gave them after when Jake promised that they would win the race because Wildfire never loses until now… and well… when Jake explained what happen to (the Jets) who didn't take it very well… and made (the Pumas) scatter off… hiding in their hide out and finally after a week later Carlos calmed down he told Jake that he has half the year of high school which was eight months to pay them back fully till March when they reached their final year in high school.

Right now it's October 20, 2013 so far and it's been 4 ½ months where Jake and the guys worked in Wal-Mart where they got 2nd job by working at the Skateboard Park, Science Facility and Foot-locker in the mall where out of nowhere (the Jets) decided to pay an unexpected visit in the (the Puma's) territory in their side of the town in their high school where Jake and the guys didn't expected this … where (the Jets) surrounded Jake and his guys so they won't get away from them again and left them trapped in a mouse trap where Carlos watched the scene unfolds.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

"Hey Collins," Carlos replied walking out of the shadows after he got off from leaning against the wall leaving Jake and the guys startled.

"Ca-Carlos … how did yo- wha-what are you and the Jets doing here; this is private property in the Puma's across town from yours? You guys have no right here to be here and violating to come here," I told him with a calm tone.

"Oh don't give me that Collins, you really think I would give a shit about territories or violating right now when you're the one who's avoiding my calls from the past couple of months and weeks," Carlos answered back.

"Yeah but we have reasons that the guys and I haven't done anything except going to work unless we had a reason to cross someone's territory and violate it so I ask again why are you and the Jets doing here?" Zander spoke up in the conversation; whose 2nd co-head leader after me since we both decided to be co-leaders with our gang.

"Do you not recall that you and the Pumas owe me money Collins, Robbins," Carlos answered as he narrowed his eyes at me and Zander.

"Yes where I previously remember our agreement where we will pay you guys back in six months which I don't understand why you and Jets are here in the first place since we have a couple of months till we pay you guys back and it hasn't been close to six months," I told him.

"Well I decided to change my mind since I got a bit inpatient and here we are," Carlos answered.

"What you can't do that?!' Nelson exclaimed where everybody stared at him from his outburst where he hid behind Zander who slapped himself on the forehead where Nelson continued to talk only nervously "I mean… you can't do that… we're only half way there to pay you guys fully,"

"Oh really and how is that coming along," Roger who spoke up where people known him as _(J0k4r-from the Jets)_

"Er… well… we have half the money saved up from our 2-" Nelson who got cut off by Carlos who interrupted him "Do I really care about that? Not really so I'm going to ask again? Where's my money and how much did you guys saved up and don't even tell me that you guys need another couple of months advance because I already gave you six months to spare to pay us back," Carlos replied.

"Well… so far we saved about $4,000 thousand dollars," Kirby answered in the conversation as he set the money inside the black bag in front of Carlos where he stands between Zander and me.

"$4,000 thousand dollars isn't even close to what you guys owe me, what you guys spend the other half on what you owe us?!" Carlos exclaimed where you can tell he's starting to get angry.

"That's not it, we never a dime on that money we saved up," I stated where I took a deep breath as Zander interrupted me before I can explain "Which is why we have 2nd jobs where we worked 24 hrs a day on both jobs that we're aren't even close to having our checks yet so.. " where out of nowhere Carlos grabbed one of his guys blade knife and threw it in the middle where Kirby was where he widen in shock where he saw the tip of his hair was cut off up where he made a relief sort of.

"I see… and how exactly did it take you gentleman to save up $4,000 instead of $20,000 then you owe us?" Carlos replied.

"I-I would say about 4 ½ months but since our agreement was till March we have like … 5 ½ half months till then just like in our agreement a few months back," Kevin answered where he cleared his throat.

"Right … and do you have the money now that you guys saved up, where you guys now owe us the other half about $16,000 till then," Carlos answered.

"Here you go," Kirby answered where Roger one of Carlos men snatched it out of Kirby's grasp which left him startled and walked up to us where Roger gave his boss Carlos the money as he counted in silent which didn't take very long.

"You're exactly right… this is about $4,000 thousand dollars and when do you gentleman get your next pay checks?" Carlos asked.

Usually every 2-3 weeks depending on our bosses at work," I explained.

Carlos made a nod then shakes his head in disappointed where he ponder a moment till he saw his ex girlfriend Hayley Steele in a distance where she's balancing the boxes where she got help from Kacey Simon one of his guys' ex girlfriend who also went to jail with him for harassing and beating up Felix Garcia who was sent to the hospital for internal bleeding, where they pretty much lost everything after that once they were sent in jail; where he made an idea as he made a creepy smile leaving Jake and his friends feel uneasy almost smiling like a clown _(a/n: just wanted to give you a heads up I despise Clowns)_

"Right…put this in the bag Dr8k3r" Carlos stated as he looked at Dean _(where Dean calls himself)_ who gave him a look where he gave the same smile like he did; leaving Jake and his friends not liking the expressions on their faces where I'm pretty sure they have the same idea… where Carlos continued to talk "You know what… I'm not going to make you guys pay us in the end of March like we agreed"

"Yo-you're not?" I asked with confusion.

"Nope, in fact why don't we make things a bit interesting Collins a bet on some sorts to exchange the deal, from what you owe me," Carlos explained casually where he still continued to have that creepy of his.

"_That is one creepy smile, it reminds me of my Uncle Milty,"_ I thought to myself.

"What kind of bet and exchange of this deal are we talking about here," I asked reconsidering the stakes is now changed.

"It's nothing to bad Collins, how long has it been since you got a girlfriend?" Carlos asked casually.

I blinked my eyes hoping I wasn't hearing things that's when I spoke up "About 4 months I guess why?" as I looked at him suspiciously.

"Would you consider the exchange of getting a girlfriend right now by yours truly?" Carlos answered.

"Depends… on the bet and the exchange and yes I would consider getting a girlfriend right now… if any girl would catch my interest," I answered as I shrugged my shoulders not knowing where was going.

"Even if I have to pick your girlfriend in this school without any complaints or protests what's so ever and no take backs Collins remember this is part of the exchange I was talking about along with the bet and deal," Carlos explained.

"Like I said depends on the exchange, bet, and deal that you told me about that I might actually reconsider this you rambling about," I told him casually not sure if this was a trap or not.

"So if I just randomly picked the next person who just happens to be two beautiful hot ladies coming this way who wouldn't give you the time of time from what I can tell," Carlos stated where in the distance that he kept looking over my shoulder where I cautiously looked over my shoulder that's when he grabbed me and said" Ah, ah, ah no peeking Collins, remember I get to pick the girl you can't see or who the girl is until I say so," Carlos explained leaving me to groan but nodded anyway since I hope to god it isn't one of those girls who are gothic or worst… where he continued to talk "That you would just walked up to the girl that I picked just for you and asked her out just like that, because from what I heard you're quite the ladies man along with Robbins here,"

"I-I wouldn't go that far," Zander replied after he shook his head from starring at the same girls who was carrying the boxes.

"Oh really and why is that?" Dean spoke up as he looked at Zander where he starred back; I have a feeling they don't like each other and yet I don't know why; I guess it's the same situation between Carlos and me; oh well.

"Because the girl that I have been wanting for hasn't made a glance at me in years… so it wouldn't matter how many girls I been or gone with since it wouldn't compare to her," Zander explained where I could have sworn for a second that he was talking about Kacey but I could be wrong; it's been four years since then where we're not into each other's lives anymore…

"I wouldn't go that far Robbins, seeing it's not Collins that we're all talking about here while Carlos picks Collins here and I get to pick yours," Dean replied.

"What?! I never agreed to that," Zander exclaimed.

"Me either," I exclaimed.

"What are you both scared…that the ladies won't give the time of day?" Carlos who taunted me leaving me to hold my fist together where I could have to sworn it turned pale white.

"Of course not," I replied.

"That's what I thought… and you both should have thought that before you used all the money from the horse race thinking that horse would win in the first place then you guys wouldn't be in this situation," Carlos explained leaving us to bow our heads starring at the floor.

"So what would it be Collins, you and Robbins both in to the deal or what? Unless of course… you rather … go with the consequences… and prove to me that you both are the ladies man that I heard so much about," Carlos replied as he waited patiently at the both of us; where he spoke up again "We'll give you a few minutes to decide," as he slowly walked away with his guys until… Jake spoke up…

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Carlos looked in the same distance over Jake's and Zander's shoulder seeing both of his and Dean's ex girlfriends Hayley Steele and Kacey Simon who are walking closer to the cafeteria until they stopped to get a drink from the Gatorade Machine to get some Gatorade, so they both got a couple of minutes before they walked pass the cafeteria.

Jake and Zander looked at each other talking among themselves; where Jake spoke up as he took a deep breath "We're in… and we're not going to lose this bet because like you said Zander and I are quite the ladies man, so what do got to lose," Jake answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What he said," Zander answered.

"I knew you both would see it my way … now the next two ladies who that Dean and I are going to pick should be coming right about… now…" Carlos stated as he and Dean turned both Jake and Zander where their jaws dropped as they both saw Hayley and Kacey (the same Hayley Steele and Kacey Simon their former best friends who if you haven't forgotten hates their guts after their fight 4 years ago in their freshman year) where they both widen their eyes in shock and in disbelief that they both changed a lot… they both have curves in the right places.. along with new clothes were their cleavages are showing a bit but not too much… and … they are both going to hell?! Since they all knew without Carlos _(along with the Jets)_ have no knowledge they knew each other as they used to be the best friends.

"WHOA… HOT DAMN!" Jake and Zander exclaimed where Kirby, Kevin and Nelson widen their eyes in shock when they saw who exactly it was as they watched their former best friends_(Hayley Steele and Kacey Simon)_ as they both flipped their hair over their shoulder in slow motion leaving the guys dumbfounded as they all heard football player whistling at the girls leaving Hayley and Kacey to blow a kiss playfully leaving the guys to cheer.

"Yeah so what do you both think? You think you both can ask them out and agree to go out with you both? I mean you both popular with the ladies am I right?" Carlos casually asked.

"You can't be serious…" Jake protested where Zander spoke up "Yeah what he said…" where Carlos shakes his head with a tisk "Tisk, tisk, tisk, remember guys you both agreed to not complain or protest from the girls we picked so what do you guys think? You think you both will last with these sexy hot ladies," Carlos and Dean explained.

"You can't pick them, anything but them," Jake answered.

"Yeah… they both hate us," Zander replied.

"Oh?" Carlos stated as he looked at them both as he continued to talk "And why is that and why not those ladies I mean it's not like your picky; I mean they seem so perfect for you both don't you think?" as he narrowed his eyes at them both.

"O-of course it's just… the last time we uhhh asked them out… is uhhhh…" Zander stated where Jake interrupted him "Is because… because… I'm already going out with her, the blonde one I mean," he replied leaving Zander confuse.

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend," Carlos asked.

"Well you thought wrong, because this morning, before you found us I been seeing her from the past couple of weeks… even though we're quite the opposite of each other we didn't think we had anything in common till we went on a date and had fun where we continued to see each other where we started to like each other along the way… where we kissed a bit that I officially asked her out as my girlfriend which was this morning and she agreed and said yes… so there's no need for you pick for me since she's my girlfriend and everything," Jake explained as he closed his eyes hoping Carlos would fall for that; but he wasn't an idiot so…

_"Here's hoping"_ Jake thought to himself.

"Really? You sure about that Collins because from what Robbins said they both hate you and how exactly did you stole her heart because you know if you were lying to me Collins there will be consequences right and I don't appreciate any liars at all," Carlos explained.

"It's true, you can even ask the guys I just told them this morning and I'm not sure how I stole her heart…it took a couple of weeks to gain her trust and everything but I think … my sauive charm may of stolen her heart along the way just small things like making her laugh, smile, stuff like that, right guys," Jake answered as he looked at his friends who nodded furiously who automatically agreed but they will talk about it later when they are by themselves.

"Oh yeah he's totally going out with her," Nelson replied quickly.

"Yep, their defiantly going out it makes me want to puke whenever they make out, it's like they were humping like hippos." Kevin commented.

"It's true man, they are officially going out," Kirby replied.

"And what about you Robbins are you and that girl going out with too considering that's her friend over there that I picked just for you," Dean replied.

Zander looked at the guys, then at Kacey who was laughing from Stevie _(his twin sister)_ told her for a long moment before he turned back to Dean "Yeah I am," with some confidence which he had no idea where that came from and he's pretty sure Kacey will kill him if she finds out… and continued to talk "We started going out 2 days ago… the reason why I didn't say it in the first place was because… I didn't want to seem pushy towards her since we're taking our relationship very slow… very slow… and I really like her a lot… "he explained.

"Hmm…." Dean stated as he looked down at Zander where they had a stare down where Dean looked back at Carlos "What do you think boss, you think their lying?" as he whispered at his boss at this.

"I don't know… let's find out… and remember ... what I told you before we got here," Carlos whispered back to Dean.

"Of course," Dean replied.

"Okay then it's settled then you both have less than a month to convince me and the guys that you both are dating those lovely ladies because for some reason I'm not entirely convinced me or the guys here that you both are dating those lovely ladies who are out of your league but then again who am I to judge who you both go out with where we're going to ask the ladies themselves if they really are going out with you, where they are both are happy, smiling, and all that gooey stuff that couples seem to do; if it convinced us otherwise that we'll extend the months from March to June where you all graduate to different colleges where we don't have to cross paths and bother each other again do we have a bet and deal exchange agreement," Carlos explained by extending his hand to shake both Jake and Zander

"We both agree towards the bet, deal exchange and we won't tell anyone but us," Zander answered along with Jake who spoke up "Since we both aren't lying to you Carlos we promise, us Pumas never tell a lie,"

"We'll see," Dean stated then Carlos interrupted and spoke up "See you around Collins, Robbins, boys and don't' forget this little meeting never happen," where Carlos _(and the Jets)_ walked away and disappeared once they reached to their cars where they all waited till the cars are gone in a distant.

****End of Chapter One****

**Whoa?! What's going to happen to now? Was Jake and Zander lying to Carlos (and the Jets) that they are both going out with Hayley Steele and Kacey Simon… let's see what's going to happen in the next chapter, I would appreciate your support for this story and if you all love it . I would extend the chapters more than once this week when I have time. Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
